Confessions of a broken heart
by alinevamp salvatore
Summary: continuacion de la historia love that lets go


Confessions of a broken heart

Les como es que perdi al amor de mivida , cuando lo trenia en mis brazos y lo deje ir .Todo empezo con una discucion con Stefan.

-Stefan tenemos que hablar? -dije tono serio

-Que pasa Elena - dijo acariciando mi rostro

-Stefan lo nuestro ya no puede ser.

Me miro desilucionada y beso mi mano

-De que me hablas ? es una broma verda ?

-No , Stefan yo ya no siento nada por ti ;me di media vuelta y me fui para jamas regresar .

Hace tiempo que no sentia nada por Stefan y como seguir una relaccion si no hay amor,la verdad era que me habia enamorado de su hermano Damon .Su mirada me habia cautivado desde el instante que lo conoci y ahora estaba decidida a estar con el .

El tiempo pasaba y habia acercado mas a Damon .Un dia estabamos comiendo juntos en su casa ,aun no se como me atrevi a ir , talvez por que Stefan no estaba en la escuela .

-¿Que paso contigo y mi hermano?

-Damon , eso ya es cosa del pasado , sabes una vez me pidio ser su esposa

-¿y que le dijiste ? -Damon se quedo asombrado

-que no

-¿por que no ?

-por que te amo a ti no a el.

Fue entonces cuando se escucho un silencio total; Damon se quedo serio lo cual nunca hacia donde yo estava .Derrepente la perilla de la puerta principal empezo a girar lentamente y la puerta se abrio , era Stefan ; cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a mi y a Damon parados enfrente uno del otro ;me sentia terrible , aunque NO queria a Stefan me sentia una traidora estando con su lo miro a Stefan su hermano con tanto odio y corraje y visebersa

-Escondela Katherine y Elijah vienen por ella -dijo Stefan

-yo la protegere mejor que tu , no te precupes

-Eso espero -Stefan corrio a elocidad vampirica y empujo a Damon contra la pared y lo amenazo -por que sino ... , si algo le pasa a ella te M-A-T-O , entiendes

Stefan empujo a Damon mas contra la pared , Damon solo se rio en un tono muy burlon

-Creo que ella ya no es mas tu asunto -Damon se safo de Stefan y fue directo a abrazarme , tratando de decirle que ya NO amaba mas a Stefan .

Los Salvatore

me defendieron muchas veces de los originales y Katherine pero nunca olvidare aquel dia ese dolorozo 5 de Marzo .

Iva a ser la feria de Mystic Falls y me arreglaba para salir con mi novio Damon , el y su hermano pasarian por mi era una doble cita Caroline y Stefan , Damon y yo .

Me ponia mi arete ya estaba apunto de terminar cuando ... escuche que timbraban

-Ya voy -grite y corri bajando los escalones para abrir .

Al abrir la puerta me encontre con una sorpresa era Damon en un lindo traje y un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano , se veia tan guapo (como siempre) ;extandio su mano y me dio el ramo.

-Gracias son muy lindas -dije con una sonrisa gigantesca

-Talvez sean lindas pero no tanto como tu !

Podia sentir como mi rostro se ponia rojo ; muchos piensan que Damon suele ser el chico ,malo y grocero pero .. era muy diferente , era dulce,romantico,aveces rudo,y sexy (siempre) lo tenia ._** (se que no existe nadie perfecto pero el era perfectamente lo que yo buscaba )**_ .Los invite a entrar a mi casa ;Damon me comia con la mirada y Stefan solo suspiraba y ambos no paraban de decirme que me veia hermosa .Ya estabamos apunto de irnos Cuando se cayo la puerta principal , entro Katherine y Klaus , Katherine enseguida me miro y corrio a atacarme .

-Tu no te me vas a escapar -dijo amenacandome

Katherine me estaba asficiando y no podia respirar .Podia sentir como mi corazon latia mis ojos veian todo negro con puntos blancos ;creo que ya habia llegado mi momento de morir , mis pies se doblaban y cai , azote contra el piso y mi cabeza reboto haciendo que que el piso se etrellara y mi cabeza sangrara .

Klaus corrio hacia donde yo estaba y saco una enorme daga de madera , la diria hacia mi , yo solo cerre mis ojos y me encoji...

Cuando abri mis ojos lo unico que vi fue a Stefan corriendo a salvarme ;se interpuzo para que la daga no se encajara en mi , a el si lo alcnzo la daga ;veia como Klaus le encajo la daga justo en el corazon y el moria (arriesgando su vida por la mia )

Damon no desaprobecho el tiempo y me llevo corriendo muy lejos de ahi ,cuando paramos empeze a llorar ; no podia creer lo que habia pasado

-¿Te encuentras bien ?

-No ¿que acaba de pasar?

-shhh tranquila

Damon me abrazo y susurro en mi oido

-Hoy casi te pierdo y sin ti mi vida ya no tiene sentido , Elena -me miro a los ojos y pronuncio fuerte y claro -No puedo dejarte asi , si sigues conmigo tendras estos riesgos y no pienso dejar que pase otro incidente como el de hoy

-Pero yo estoy dispuesta a tomar eso riesgos - le reproche

-Elema T-E A-M-O , siempre te amare

-Damon yo solo te he amado a ti , contigo aprendi lo que era el amor , lo que significa amar auna persona con todo tu ser

Me incline hacia Damon y bese sus labios con profuno amor , el derramo una lagrima ; y ambos sabiamos lo que nos esperaba

-Perdon -damon beso mi frente , olvidaras que alguna vez me conociste y que me amaste , te olvidaras de mi y nunca jamas me buscaras tambien olvidaras que existen los vampiros y que algun dia estuviste con ello ; seguiras con tu vida normal

Cuando termino de hablar mi mente estaba muy confundida y sentia que algo en mi corazon faltaba


End file.
